


Refrain

by w959727



Category: Arashi - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727
Summary: * Post hoc ergo propter hoc: 拉丁文。英译为“after this, therefore because of this” ，意为“发生其后，必为其果”（或“前后即因果”），是常见的逻辑谬误。





	1. For what it's worth

在茫白的晕眩中，他感到无力。有人告诉他三十五岁是一道门槛，往后的生活将与过去全然不同。松本润将满三十六岁，同一份工做了十年，愈发容易感到疲倦。抱负与目标并没有变化，力不从心的认知却更明显。或许衰老与年龄无关，只是有人习惯用年龄作刻度。  
他将手术服扔进垃圾桶，视野重回清晰。结束一台六个小时的手术，窗外天光响晴。类似的情景放在五年前，他也许精神振奋，并将他的兴奋心情写进病历，而如今他只想去休息室补眠。  
生田斗真在手术室外等他。因为疲倦松本润几近睁不开眼，眨眼想要看清对方面孔，视野先被生理性泪水模糊。  
他走近了看清对方表情凝重，笑了出声，“开会被主任骂了？”周一上午外科有例行的病例检讨会，生田上周经手了死亡病例，虽然松本不认为他有医疗过失，但外科主任向来吹毛求疵。  
“教授联席会选定了下任心外教授的人选。你竟然不知道？”  
“我现在知道了。”松本活动着僵硬的肩膀，面色平淡。  
“是樱井翔。”  
松本一愣，“他什么时候入职？”  
“大学正式任命要等下周，不过他今天已经到医院了。”  
“下午你是不是只排了一个二尖瓣置换手术？”松本指了指手术室的方向，“刚做完手术这个病人今天要麻烦你多留意，下午我不能留在医院。”  
“你终于肯回家了？”生田穷追不舍，“还有，樱井翔以后就是你顶头上司了。”  
松本停下脚步面无表情，“你想问什么？”  
“......没什么。”

往教授办公室的一路，松本走得很慢，萌生退却和逃避想法。他推开虚掩房门，意外地听见了樱井的声音，“好久不见。”  
他刻意垂下眼径直走到办公桌前，收起没看完的报告，“我不知道你已经到医院了，没来得及收拾自己的东西。”松本并不常在这间办公室做事，留下几本没批完的文件。  
“没关系。”樱井顿了顿，“盆栽留下吧，你的办公室采光不太好。”  
松本沉默半晌，“记得浇水，三天一次。已经去过医局了？”  
“还没有。”  
“心外的预算决算档案备份在第二层，人事材料在第三层。”松本指着侧边的书柜，“病历之类的资料有需要找医局长。要去医局跟主治和住院医见一见吗？”

心外的医局同教授办公室隔着一层楼，松本健步如飞，樱井在后方悄悄观察松本飘起的衣角。脚下的台阶他从少年时走到青年，面前人步履不停，让他有微妙错觉，像时过境迁，他与松本留在原地。  
在医局门前松本搭住门把手，忽然停住。樱井不明所以，才听见有闲言碎语从门缝传出。隔墙的人议论松本的性别与资历，嘲讽他成为教授的预期落空，鞍前马后为他人做嫁衣。松本双唇抿紧，沉默听完众声喧哗一段，藏起不快表情，方才推开门。樱井想要拍一拍对方的肩，伸出手时松本却已向前多走一步。  
医局中多是生面孔，樱井与松本的同期大多跳槽去了更自由的私立医院，相熟的主治还在手术台上。年轻的住院医生和实习生久闻樱井大名，更熟悉他发过的论文，其中不乏有他的崇拜者，但怯场不敢轻易开口。松本原是应当多说几句热络气氛，却一言不发转身离开。樱井搭住他肩膀试图挽留，被松本不着痕迹避开，“我下班了。”

入职第一日樱井的日程被琐碎事务填满，从松本手里交接过来的行政工作繁杂，大学教务处联络他商讨新学年的课程，也有不怕生的学生见缝插针请他看论文。他留洋几年，听到学生讲冗长敬语难免有违和感。但他并不讨厌这些无意义的礼节，反倒感到如同齿轮咬合般的如释重负，他回到原点。  
收工后他回实家见父母，家中弟妹都各自成家搬了出去，而樱井多年未能回国，自觉要陪父母多说几句话。母亲轻描淡写提起松本，每到年关总会上门问候，弟妹结婚时帮衬颇多，也在他的父亲患病时联络了可靠的医生。樱井听毕，面上到底挂不住，母亲话里话外像责怪他不能顾家，只好陪着笑顺着母亲的话说，是该感谢松本。心中暗想，仿佛在这里，他总要把松本纳入自己的生活轨道中。  
实家的街区附近樱井意外遇到松本。对方穿着严整发型不乱，跟在友人身后，周身低气压围绕，显然是没能睡好。松本见到樱井好似做贼，点头后匆匆忙忙便逃。

樱井暂住在医院的公寓，自从前一日落地东京后，行李箱几乎没有打开过。他开始慢吞吞地整理行李中难以收纳的衣物，每一件都需要重新折叠。新的公寓中物件很少，樱井采购了需要组装的家具，对着图纸辨认不同形状的木板与螺钉1234号。忙碌数个小时克服诸如改锥和螺钉尺寸合不上之类的种种困难，樱井正怀有微小成就感，审视半成品书桌，发觉挡板装反了一块。  
合上工具箱的一瞬间樱井差点想生自己的气，再过几秒他就顺从地接受自己并没太多手工天赋，不得不选择放弃。但他其实害怕去挑选成品，这会让他想起陪同松本润去商场，对方计较每一件家具的尺寸颜色和质地，对千篇一律的冷色调北欧风格摇头，不厌其烦。这是他在过去最后一次对未来生活有所期待的时刻，樱井不想让当下看起来贫乏而不堪。  
他在屋内伤神，有人在屋外砸门。樱井一边抓住手机想要报警，将房门推开窄窄一条缝隙，缝隙中坐着一个松本润。松本倚靠在邻居门前，醉鬼手抖，钥匙对不准锁孔。樱井好心替他打开门，松本跌在玄关半梦半醒地发愣。  
樱井担心对方会就此在门口过夜，早晨腰酸背痛头疼去上班，于是提起松本往里走。松本虽然醉后不记事，醒来时却很容易生自己的气。很满当的一间屋，只有一个人生活的痕迹。安置了松本，樱井踏入对方的厨房，内心产生不明愧疚。松本的冰箱空空荡荡，只不缺醒酒汤的食材。樱井不解，如果明知会醉酒要难受，为何不能从开始就避免多喝酒。  
他一边开火，想要同松本搭几句聊胜于无的寡淡话题，他不适应短暂或漫长的沉默，问到松本如何搬到医院的公寓来，也不在意松本会不会搭腔。  
松本将自己埋进企鹅玩偶，抓住企鹅弧度滑稽的翅膀，嗓音闷闷像在自言自语，“以前的公寓太大了，什么人才会买3LDK...又不是要住四个人。月供付不起，违约金也很高，退掉之后只能住医院了。”  
“住处宽敞点也没什么不好吧。”樱井忍不住为自己辩解，手上一抖加多了醋。  
松本抱着企鹅翻了个身，“宽敞的房间只能用来听自己讲话的回音。”从前的公寓风景与视野都很好，使他和樱井动心，即使超出了预算，樱井也没有犹豫签了合同。松本原本是不大愿意签下名字的，当时他们虽然共同生活多年，却忙于工作很少独处，对话越讲越少，分享更大的房屋无非是徒增孤独。后来他开始独自居住，与电器与玩偶对话，8帖的房间仍嫌空旷，尤其是他下了夜班，屋内阳光明亮，照得他形单影只无处遁形。松本宁愿白天留在医院，休息室外人声从来不停，他感到安全。

松本醉后愿意听话，因此樱井放心将汤碗递过去让他接住。但对方手上仍然不稳，樱井从他手中接管那只企鹅。没想到松本因此生气，咬着汤匙含含糊糊地叫着企鹅的名字，“还给我。”  
“喝完就给你。”樱井戳了戳企鹅的喙，用了命令的语气。  
松本变得老实，借着灯光像雾一样看着樱井。  
樱井低头避开对方目光，将企鹅送回松本手中，不意被拉住一双手。松本凑到他的颈窝嗅了嗅，鼻息湿润，他僵硬着保持向前倾身的姿势。  
松本闻到细雨中海风温热的气味，缓慢地抬起头，“是翔さん。”樱井近在咫尺与他对视，是在梦中温习过的瞬间，很长又很短。  
樱井知道他并没有醒来。  
“难喝。”松本忽然皱起眉。樱井松了口气推开对方，“不要得寸进尺。”

想到松本应该不愿意知道自己来过，樱井索性好人做到底，收拾厨房清洗厨具，对着松本他没法不操心。他轻手轻脚离开，尚未走到玄关手机亮起，松本一手攥着企鹅一手攥着手机，等他接起电话。  
樱井不懂他的一时兴起，听筒传来松本均匀的呼吸声。他不说什么话，樱井却感到他为这个时刻已经等待了很久。  
“为什么要回来。”松本问，他的语气像摇摇欲坠的满杯酒。  
樱井没有回答。他回想他身处他乡异国，在陌生语言中过刻板生活，像候鸟在北方度过凛冬。  
他回到故土。  
他向松本道晚安。  
他想这已经很足够。


	2. Post hoc ergo propter hoc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Post hoc ergo propter hoc: 拉丁文。英译为“after this, therefore because of this” ，意为“发生其后，必为其果”（或“前后即因果”），是常见的逻辑谬误。

周二午间定例配味噌汤，松本小心从中挑出每一颗蘑菇，对重获新生的味噌汤用上敬语，双手合十，开始午餐。  
他虔诚对待食物，直到有人在他面前扔下餐盘。松本手上一震，保持冷静咽下一口汤。  
“今天有实习生告诉我，你跟樱井教授关系很差。”生田话讲到一半，刚拿起的筷子掉进瓷盘，一阵兵荒马乱。  
“然后你说了什么。”  
“我是想帮你辩解，可你倒是为什么翘了上午教授巡诊？”   
松本把红姜夹到对方餐盘里，“不是翘巡诊，是巡诊中途有事不得不离开，注意你的用词。有一个患者临时上来了。”  
“刚查了五个床位就走跟旷工也没区别吧。”生田将红姜扔回松本那一边，“而且巡诊的时候一看你就知道在神游。”  
“教授巡诊是国立医大官僚主义的遗风，如果真心想教学生看诊，主治平时多让学生接触病人就是了。我们实习那会儿教授还说有空做巡诊的场面，不如多看几个病例。”  
“你是坦荡不做场面，让实习生总在背地议论你就很好看吗？”  
“与教授关系无论如何，总有人要议论，不是我能控制的。”松本觉得好笑，“你不如对学生宽容一些，好像你从前没跟我们少聊闲话八卦似的。”  
生田嗤笑一声，不屑道你对樱井くん也有那么宽容就好了。  
“下午你有一个研讨会要去吧，早点出发免得迟到。”松本别过脸，假意看一眼生田背后的时钟。  
“这就赶我走了。”

送走生田，松本的味噌汤凉了一半。他舀起一片海带，对面坐下一个人。  
大概是今天不宜喝汤。  
二宫和也笑眯眯地看着他，“不介意我坐下吧。”  
“怎么又是汉堡肉？”松本看着对方的餐盘皱起眉，医院食堂的汉堡肉酱汁调得厚重且咸得过分，只有二宫乐此不疲几年如一日钟情。他怀疑二宫评判食物的第一标准是便利而不是口味。  
二宫不跟他寒暄废话，“你昨天见了地方医大的人？”  
松本一惊，“樱井翔告诉你的？”  
“不是，看来你的保密工作确实做得够差，”二宫啧啧两声，“我昨天路过碰巧看见。你在考虑跳槽。”  
“老同学上京开会而已，你别多想。”  
“你上学时跟这人又不熟。开了什么条件给你，三年之内升教授？”  
“天上不会掉馅饼。不过还算快，要五年，前三年还有发论文的指标。”松本叹了口气。  
“你不会去的，毕竟都快四十岁，连二十三区都没有出过，不至于为了躲樱井翔跑那么远。”  
松本选择性忽略二宫的重点，“这也不是由我选的。外科这些年升不上去的副教授，大多调去附属学校当教授，名义上是升职，实际还是流放。况且最近附属医大有空位的，只有埼玉了。”  
“调职的事情考虑很久了？”  
“教授选考的提名，我甚至没有进第一轮，虽说第一轮提名也只有樱井翔一个。”松本没有正面回答，“外科主任没考虑提拔我，说来说去无非就是那些理由，资历太浅，不会带学生，还有性别劣势——你知道本校外科还没有出过性别是Omega的教授吗？要不是心外无人也不会让我代理教授的主管职位。不比樱井翔，本校出身，留洋多年，影响因子也比我高，即使年纪同我差不多，也没有人讲他资历不够。”  
二宫忍不住安慰他，“我还是第一次知道。不过这次教授选拔是因为前任教授出了意外病退，你才升副教授两年多，加上心外缺人手，不会赶你走的。”  
“而我从入职开始就已经意识到升职机会渺茫。”  
松本显出受挫的神情，二宫这些年见他愁眉苦脸愈发多起来。他暗想即使现在能留在本校，想升职就要等樱井翔离职——不出意外须等到他退休，他跟松本年龄只差一岁半，显然在这之前松本就会被调去地方。  
“倒是你，跳槽不是想当教授，而是想躲樱井翔。”二宫终于反应过来松本的不对劲，“你没那么想当教授。”  
松本撇撇嘴，“你知道前后即因果吗？”  
二宫继续分析，“你对荣誉和头衔本身不感兴趣——不然你不会将拿过的奖全部收起来而是裱在墙上，教授的薪水你在私人医院做几个手术就能赚回来。你不想当教授，只是不想见到樱井翔。”  
“你今天上午心情很好，你是巨人饭而昨晚巨人终于赢球了，但你的高兴与此无关。同样地，我无论做什么决定是出于职业前景考虑，而不是因为樱井翔刚好在这个节骨眼回来。”有学生同松本问好，松本要了学生发的宣传单，医院正在招募到无医村工作的志愿者，他认真读完了正反两面，“不明白为什么每个人都认为樱井翔来了，我就会绕着他转，他又不是宇宙中心。”  
“因为你举动反常，而这一切的源头就是樱井翔。”二宫从松本手里接过宣传单，一目十行地扫完后揉成纸团，“大学时候你的拉丁文还是他帮着补习才过的。你别想去无医村待一年，等回来就真要去哪里的偏远学校一周都上不了一台手术。”

樱井午休后回到办公室，松本已经对着病人的片子出神了好一会儿。“门没关，我就进来了。”他转头瞥一眼自以为走错门的樱井，回到面前已经烂熟于心的核磁共振图像上。樱井见他像是忘记前一晚醉后发生过的事，面色如常，线条柔和，让他想起没有面目的沉默雕塑和无字的石碑。  
“扩张型心肌病终末期，要立刻做手术。”樱井问他，“想做左心室减容？记得你好像之前做过。”  
松本关了观片灯，“做过几次，这个患者很适合做这项手术。”  
“我尽快帮你安排，患者有什么特殊要求？”樱井看着松本慢慢眨了眨眼，忽然有不好的预感。  
“患者是男性Omega，妊娠28周。”松本停一停，“其他医院不愿意做才转介过来。”  
樱井难得词穷，所谓医者仁心，也有杀伐决断的残忍时刻，“要终止妊娠，现在的状态心脏负担很大，随时可能心脏衰竭。”  
“患者并不同意，态度很坚决，”松本咬住下唇，“因此预期的治疗方案是，到36周进行剖腹产手术，然后做左心室减容术。”  
“家属有什么意见？”樱井皱紧眉头，没有考虑松本提出的方案。  
“没有家属，父母已经去世，伴侣在国外。”  
“只能说服患者放弃胎儿了。患者下次什么时候到医院来？”  
“我已经同意帮助患者留下胎儿。没有别的办法，教授。”松本眉间一跳，预感一场争吵无法避免。  
“你之前几例做过类似手术？”  
“这是第一例。”  
樱井几乎被激怒，“患者很可能撑不到妊娠36周就会去世，而手术本身风险也极高。医生要尽最大努力理性为患者考虑，而不是放任患者的要求。松本医生，你这样做违反职业伦理。”他清楚松本不善言辞容易心软，对医生而言是大忌。  
“我没有懂你的意思。”松本暗中握紧拳，他讨厌樱井翔话中有话。  
“你我都知道对患者最好的方法是立刻动手术。把私人情感代入到患者身上很不专业，”樱井逐渐感到情绪达到爆发的临界点，伤人话不受控地从他嘴里跑出来，“医生不是救世主，你别想在病人身上弥补自己的遗憾，这是不可能的。”  
话一出口他知道已无法挽回，可以预见松本会把手中病历拍到他脸上然后同他大吵一架，他无所谓，正反他们之间的关系不能再糟，保持虚伪的表面平静不会长久。  
然而松本没有。松本攥紧病历夹像要捏碎它，用了半个世纪一样长的时间，轻轻放下在他面前。  
“患者后天会上来，请教授出马去劝。”一句话讲得咬牙切齿，到底是忍住了。  
他拿起樱井桌面上原本属于他的多肉盆栽转身离开。  
樱井翻开病历，长叹一声，将自己埋了进去。

他很快发现是他低估患者和松本的决心。  
樱井试图委婉地向患者解释，对方很有可能无法坚持到生产的时候，病人温和地打断了他，“我都知道的，松本医生告诉过我。”  
“但是我不能为了保全自己，而选择杀死他。 这不是一个普通人应有的举动，即使是动物也不至于残害自己的孩子。”  
樱井熟练换上商业笑容和辞令缓和气氛，“您还年轻，会有机会的。”。  
“樱井医生有孩子吗？”  
通常而言他是不该被这种简单粗暴的感情牌打动的，而他此时犹豫。樱井瞟一眼身侧，松本抱着手臂，不自然地垂下眼，让他不忍心。  
“有过，只是出了意外，没能留住。”  
“想要生下孩子太难了，”待产的Omega笑了笑，“您应该知道男性Omega比女性受孕困难很多。从十多年前结婚时起，我就开始尝试怀孕。算准每一次生理周期，也尝试过腹腔镜检查。后来丈夫外派工作，半年见一次，走投无路去做了人工授精。尽管成功了，然而伴侣不在身边，妊娠反应比旁人严重许多，因此不能出门工作，日常生活都有许多困难。三个月前我在电车站台上摔跤，流了许多血却没有流产，实在是很幸运。”  
“我如今四十岁了，不会再有下一次机会。如果我的孩子都努力着想要活下去，我怎么能先放弃他呢。”  
他的病人几近哽咽，让樱井很难再说徒劳的话。  
“我会和樱井医生再协商。”松本拍了拍患者的肩，他的手有十足力量，能安抚人心。  
樱井跟着松本走出诊室，拉上门时没有发出声音。  
“患者告诉过我，他会为自己的孩子坚持到两个月之后。所以我也想试着努力一次，”松本不得不低头掩饰忍得发红的眼眶，“请让我做这次手术。如果手术失败，我会辞职的。”他将辞职信塞到樱井手上。  
“这个手术很复杂，主刀和麻醉医配合不能出一点错。”樱井讲得很艰难，也不知该不该接下松本的辞职信。  
松本知道樱井说这话是已经答应下来的意思，“我会联系二宫这周开始练习。”  
“需要的话，我可以当你的一助。”  
松本深吸一口气，有许多情绪翻涌，像一尾金鱼受困，吐着气泡横冲直撞。最后他说，“谢谢你。”

手术前一夜松本没有睡好。事实上此前很长一段时间他都无法入睡，焦虑反复，在他心头积压和生长，他无法痛快地吐出来。他练手两个月，手术流程能倒背如流，闭眼也知道在何处落刀，而他仍然隐隐不安。作为助手的樱井翔机敏果断，与他配合精妙默契，让他不安的只有自己。  
电话一响，职业本能促使他在五秒内接起电话。  
“我睡不着，所以猜你也没有睡着。”  
透过电波樱井声音清爽平淡无波，让松本润气极想挂断电话，“现在是凌晨四点钟，我明天有一台重要手术，却被你吵醒了。”  
“你以前四点钟给我打过电话，算扯平了。”  
“不准翻旧账，这已经是二十年前的事了。况且我有先发消息确认你没睡，不准构陷我。”  
樱井轻笑出声，“你似乎精神很好。”  
“不，我很困，我要挂电话了。”  
“等一等，我有话要说，只有一句，”樱井放软语气，“你已经做到最好，不必跟自己生气，如果没有得到你应得的，可以生我的气，当作是我做错。”  
他听到松本被打乱的呼吸声。松本在他面前仍然有许多好懂的时刻。  
“一句话可以讲那么长，你也确实是啰嗦老好人。不过如果你不挂电话，忘记明天手术心室侧壁的切口要留15厘米，我不仅会生气，还会打你。”  
樱井笑起来，还能开玩笑是好事，“知道了，晚安。”

樱井走出手术室时黄昏渐晚，这是很漫长的一天。他和松本为患者做完剖腹产后打开胸腔不久，新生的婴儿被发现血压下降陷入昏迷，有左心发育不良综合症的症状。他接管了急需抢救的新生儿，而松本继续为父亲做手术。  
松本此时半眯着眼靠在手术室通道的墙上，面孔苍白，不掩倦色。  
“在等我？”樱井摘下手术帽快步向前，松本没有接话，同他一道走出手术室。  
疲劳感容易传染。樱井要了一袋葡萄糖递给松本。对方没有接，只感慨他们都不再年轻。  
“对外科医而言，三十代刚是起步。教授当到六十五岁退休，还会被私营医院请去做手术。”  
“到时戴着老花镜执手术刀，做完一台手术需要休息一整天，”松本轻声说，“拿电钻会耳鸣，不晓得手能不能稳。”  
樱井转身面对着他，截断松本前路，“有话要跟我讲？”  
过路的医生护士与病人来来往往，纷纷好奇打量停在走廊中央的两个人，像两座奇观雕像。  
松本耳根发热，一路走进医局。  
樱井难得进到松本的办公室，很客气地在松本对面坐下，观察松本桌上的盆栽。是从他那里拿走的一株，松本背后的窗朝向北，光照并不很好，樱井私心觉得这株多肉长势不如从前。  
“手术很顺利，这次多谢你。”松本眼神落到面前相框，迟缓地醒觉过来，想要尽早结束对话，“只是要做这个手术我并没想太多，只是想要做而已。”  
松本知道他确实正反常的躁动之中，容易动摇和自我怀疑，需要被樱井肯定。  
他突如其来的坦诚让樱井有些措手不及，“我很抱歉。我不应该质疑你的能力和职业道德，原本我并没有这个意图，辞职信我会当你没有交过。只是你给自己太多压力，你应该放松一些，也可以责怪我。比如原本今天成为教授的应该是你，或是......你应该有自己的孩子，我不应该在你最痛苦的时候和你分开。”樱井讲完只感到舌尖发麻，他庆幸自己终于还是讲了出来。  
“然而你并没有错，我无法责怪你，”松本摇摇头，“这就是问题所在。Alpha生性强势，而你又足够温柔有责任感，想要维护我或是所有人。这是美德，我因此敬佩你，但你并不需要保护我。”他忍不住想从前就是如此，他无端挑起争吵冷战，樱井却是先道歉的那一方。  
他开口时感到沉重，仍要接着讲下去，“是我能力不足所以没能当上教授，是我感知迟钝所以流产，也是我提出分手。即使我愿意把过错推给你，也不会让我们都更加好过。”  
松本说完似乎耗尽力气，眼神乱飘。樱井看出他有想掩盖和逃避的意图，起身时装作不经意带倒身前的相框，“无论如何，你需要多休息。”  
翻过来看到熟悉相片，松本医学院毕业时与他合影留念，背后有樱树正当花季。松本的信息素有香甜的蜜桃气味，樱井取笑他是颗桃子，送蜜桃颜色的指甲油作纪念。松本嘴上埋怨指甲油当毕业礼物毫无诚意，又嫌红红粉粉的颜色俗气，拍照时比树杈倒是刻意露出精心涂过颜色的手指甲。  
樱井想起往事有许多恍惚，松本则像只鸵鸟藏在办公桌后，“我从明天开始休年假，刚好逃过下周讨论会，让你去挨主任骂，肯定是不考虑风险和后果被告了怎么办之类的那套陈词滥调。”  
他们相互知根知底，当然很懂得如何在合适时机轻描淡写饶过对方，免得身陷旧事各自难堪。  
“我比你高半级，自然无论如何都是我挨骂。”樱井自嘲，“在医院级别越高，越要负责任。”  
“适合你，难怪你是教授，我做不来。”松本将相框倒扣在桌面上，“我下班了。”  
“不等等我？”  
“你是中学女生吗？ ”


	3. Rose-coloured glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose-coloured glasses: An unduly idealistic or optimistic perspective on or about something.

樱井翔十天没有见过松本润了。  
起初他没有感到奇怪，对方申请了半个月的年假，以他对松本的了解，对方多半是跑去长途旅行直到假期末尾归来。直到他捡到从对方爆满信箱里掉出的明信片，听公寓管理员讲，松本两三天出一次门。  
敲一分钟门，当他以为松本外出时房门应声而开，松本一双眼睛藏在没打理的前发后面，目光用了几秒钟聚焦到他脸上。  
松本不说话，只好由樱井开口，“楼下有你的信。”松本接过明信片，看上面写的客套废话，喉咙深处发出听不清的声响，他转身没入玄关。  
樱井跟在他身后走入起居室。松本躲进沙发被子拉过头顶，背后有流水和玻璃碰撞的声音。他起身看到樱井在他的厨房，不见外地喝水，顺手拉开冰箱，对满眼啤酒和便当皱眉。  
“你为什么进来？”  
“今天是周二，倒可燃垃圾。”樱井不理睬，只看墙上的时钟，“垃圾车过一刻钟来。”  
松本揉乱头发，套上下摆很皱的运动衫，樱井拎起装满的垃圾袋递给他，他不情愿地将流理台上半满的牛奶纸盒和易拉罐扫进去。他出门前叫住樱井，想把对方赶走，话讲到一半改口，“你随便坐。”  
樱井拉开窗帘推开窗户，傍晚的阳光照进，驱散一室灰暗和酒气。

松本回来时樱井抱着他的企鹅，状似认真看电视播的棒球比赛，问他跑者进本垒没有被捕手碰到，为什么不能得分。松本关上窗拉上窗帘，瞥一眼比赛回放的镜头。“强制进垒的跑者要封杀，就是捕手拿球踩到垒板。强制进垒就是......”讲到一半自觉没趣，“不想看棒球你可以看点别的，你不懂棒球。”  
“我以前去现场看过系列赛，”樱井为自己辩解，“我看得懂。”  
松本哦了一声。  
樱井问他休假在做什么。松本往威士忌里兑气泡水，答道在休息。樱井追问，休息就是每天喝酒和睡沙发？松本不讲话了，一口气喝掉半杯酒。樱井控制不住想说教，说你就不怕喝酒太多酒精中毒或者手颤拿不住手术刀？  
“我是医生，并且在休假。”松本重复一遍，“我在休假。”  
樱井心想，医生没有什么了不起，医者不能自医，力不能及，自大狂妄。他环顾一圈，又问，你什么时候去了神社。  
松本发出疑惑的鼻音。樱井拿起一枚花样繁复精细的御守端详，觉得眼熟。  
“高桥さん送的，前几天去看望了。”高桥さん是松本经手那位扩张型心肌病的患者，大病初愈，照料刚诞生的小孩很辛苦。松本探访时对方很高兴，临走时将求来的安产御守送给松本。  
他说，松本医生看起来很喜欢小孩子，以后也会有自己的小孩。  
樱井听到一半就反应过来，伸手想拍一拍松本，“以前的事不是你的错。”  
松本侧身躲开，“我以为我已经说得很清楚，这是我自己的事，跟你没有关系。”  
“那也是我的孩子，”樱井握紧拳头，声音却低落下去，“我也很难过的。”  
“你站在我对面做手术，血管缝合到一半忽然昏倒。过了半小时我匆匆忙忙从手术台上下来，就发现你被推上手术台。只是看到护士抱着血袋跑进跑出就会害怕，在手术室外面等才知道当家属原来这么煎熬。”  
“做完手术你更不愿意和我说话，出院之后又一声不吭搬出去，戒指还回来讲要分手，也不接电话。我开始生气，于是出国前一直没再联络你。”樱井声音越来越轻，像一片羽毛落地，“我也会后悔，当时应该陪着你。”  
“我从来没有见过你后悔，和伤心。”松本感到冷，用被子裹住自己。  
樱井替他调高空调温度，“因为不想让你看到，怕你更难过。”樱井的手心很热，握住松本攥紧的手，像在寻找和等待一个入口。  
松本慢慢喝掉余下半杯酒，漫长沉默中要做出决定。  
“我们都读过誓词。第一句是什么？”松本问。  
“竭尽全力，不为病人带来痛苦。”  
“这就是症结所在。”他将另一只手按在小腹上，仍有疼痛感觉，“我是医生，整整三个月无知无觉，直到最后才发现他。我怎么能是医生？”  
樱井劝慰他，“医生并非上帝，无法全知全能。”  
松本只是不停摇头。回想起来他当时没有强烈的孕期反应，偶尔感到恶心只以为是多年胃病反复，照旧日夜颠倒工作，烦闷时抽烟喝酒。  
他卡在论文攻坚期为病例不够焦头烂额，还要处理诸如用哪种玫瑰选哪种甜点之类有关婚礼的琐碎事，樱井出国学习前有大堆手续要忙，手上分到的病人没有减少。松本有天早起，看见樱井坐在地上姿势僵硬睡了一夜，电脑屏幕亮着排好的宾客座次，英文邮件写到一半，婚礼请柬上墨点晕开。  
自顾不暇，更无法顾及对方，甚至没机会同枕共眠。  
“你向我求婚，我很高兴。”松本垂眼睫毛一动，樱井想，他快要哭出来了。  
交往到七年之痒，实则是不痛不痒毫无知觉，像普通同事和同居人。松本为自己的麻木痛心，但无能为力。樱井适时察觉他的不安，用戒指套住他的躁动。松本以为雨过天青阴霾消散，直到在病床上醒来，知道好日子就此到头。  
“很抱歉，让你失望了。我不能当好医生，也做不了合格伴侣。”  
樱井抱住他，顺着他的头发，不知如何回应，“没关系，说出来了就都会好的。”  
“手术时生殖腔大出血，有严重损伤，”松本在他怀里挣扎，“再也不能怀孕了。激素水平很低，所有几乎不会有发情期。”  
“如果你愿意，也可以做摘除标记的。”樱井搂得更紧一些。Omega的腺体与生殖腔连接，摘除标记后Alpha的信息素不再压制Omega，性腺得以恢复生长到原生状态，生殖腔也能由此再生。  
“会很疼。摘除标记后或许我能像普通人一般健康有欲望，但是孩子没能降生，你还在受苦，我怎么能这么做？”松本的眼泪滚烫，“和你有关的东西，我只有这一件了。”  
樱井深埋进他颈项，闻到难以察觉的浅淡蜜桃气味，“我都知道，我会陪着你的。”

过几日松本回医院销假，精神与气色好许多。生田向他讨伴手礼，被松本用病历打了头。实习生叫苦不迭，严厉的松本副教授翻每一本病历挑错，另加了一次论文研读会。  
休假两周，工作并未减少，文件堆积如山。松本挑出几份抛回给樱井，“教授的工作不要推过来，筹款会当然是教授去。”  
“我很忙。”樱井耍赖。  
“上周有个VIP患者是财团会长，恢复不错心情也很好，无论你说什么都会答应的。”  
樱井大笑，“看来你心情很好。”  
“今天手术很少，”松本望向窗外风雨大作，气象台挂了台风预警，“手术少不是好事。”

台风天急诊室和手术室都爆满。松本下了手术到护士站写病历，急救室进来一队警察，看得松本眼皮一跳。  
“樱井教授刚收的患者，被自制加农炮打中，流血太多急救员要把手放进去止血，还是第一次见那么大阵仗。”护士长往他身后撇撇嘴，“在被警察盘问那个就是家属。”  
“樱井翔又收患者？”松本咋舌，侧身去看背后，高大的男人受到惊吓哭得厉害。  
护士长暗想心外的教授副教授果然关系够差，竟然直呼名字，“今天人手哪能够用。”  
松本病历写得三心二意，有一句没一句听着警察问话，想着也许该让精神科医生来诊断。听到一句他扔下笔，“请您再重复一次，炮弹多重。”  
“1.5磅。”男人哭得上气不接下气。  
“爆炸了吗？”  
对方摇头。  
一旁的警察绷紧了神经。  
松本深吸一口气，“樱井さん进手术室了没有？”  
“没有，手术室还没有空的。”  
“接通他电话，说有黑色警报。”松本竟然想到还没有太坏，他看一眼警察的名牌，“通知拆弹组尽快过来。”

急诊室里有颗不定时的炸弹。  
消息传开，如沸水炸开。车轮滚地哭号遍天，松本觉得吵闹。  
暴风雨中央却很平静，樱井和拆弹组一道看患者的片子，炮弹的形状显眼。  
松本推门进去，朝警察点头示意，“手术要到医院南边的手术室去。这一侧的手术室是满的，没法疏散所有人，还要避开电路和氧气管道。”  
这意味着他们要带患者通过几十米长的走廊，而自制炮弹极不稳定，途中遇到任何震动都可能随时爆炸。警察带着头疼的表情出去布置拆弹装置。  
炮弹是规则的几何形状，松本小声感叹，“很奇妙。”  
“安排手术太少就会出事。”樱井关了观片灯，“外面情况如何？”  
“轻伤患者转到附近医院，这一层除了手术室已经空了。”松本难得直视他，“你想上手术吗？”  
樱井用鼻音回答他。  
“这是炸弹，你可以怕的，”松本说，“你可以不去的。”  
“我们去看那部老电影的时候——抱歉我记不起名字了，你问过为什么所有人听命于船长，而船长非死不可。我也是船长。”  
船长拥有最高权威源于他承担最高责任。  
松本被死字刺到，反倒不服气回过去，“也有船长弃船逃跑，并不是很可耻的事。”  
樱井笑了出来，“你说我很爱管闲事，适合当教授。”  
“那我跟你一起上手术。”松本说，“你需要帮手。”他听说樱井到医局通知住院医和实习生，这回上手术是自愿报名，自然没有人想冒险。  
“我一个人也能做，”樱井口气变得强硬，“你留下待命。”  
松本转了转眼睛，“医院南北两侧供电电路分两条，南边的手术室原本是停用的，因为台风电路在抢修，备用发电机未必能撑到手术做完。你需要麻醉医给患者手动通气，必要时还需要人打灯。”  
他趁樱井反应过来之前溜出门，“你还有十五分钟可以做术前准备，今天可没有器械护士了教授。”

樱井穿上防爆防护服，第一次主刀时都尚且没有过如此程度的紧张。他反复检查手术盘里的器具，盘算着如果松本进来就让警察把他赶出去。  
凡人都怕死。这个时刻樱井感到自己软弱。  
门外推动车轮隆隆的声音让他平静，有越多独处经验，愈发明白人声扰攘是种保护。病床缓慢移动到他眼前，拆弹警察的背影，不断流血的患者，面色苍白的松本润，和按在患者胸腔里的松本的左手。  
他脑中警铃大作。  
松本听到自己的声音在颤抖，“我握住了炮弹，应该没事。”  
“怎么会是你？急救员去了哪里？”  
“他很年轻，也很害怕。”松本试图让他冷静，“炮弹很快就能取出来。翔さん，血包还够吗。”  
樱井只好点头。他发不出声。  
“能再确认一次流程吗，从水平方向拖出来？”松本故作镇定，声音不像是自己的。  
他听着警察的引导，僵硬地压低手臂，将炸弹往外拉。  
每一秒都比前一秒更加漫长。  
樱井盯着松本左手，从炮弹尾部开始，眼前走马观花，闪现过往许多，停在别处。松本的声音微不可闻，“翔さん——没事了。”  
他恍然。  
醒过神时樱井看见手术室的门阖起。松本跌坐在地面，他出了很多汗，手指在无菌手套里打滑。

手术结束，有实习医生等在门口将患者送到重症监护室，看向樱井时眼眶发红，表情似哭非笑。樱井差点笑出声，推了对方一把，“观察术后情况不要偷懒。”  
身后松本摘掉手术帽，汗水进到眼睛里他不停擦拭，视野一片模糊。樱井回身同他对面，松本想，他的漱口水是薄荷味。  
停电了。  
松本视力不佳，看樱井是模糊一团影，他被影子制住双肩，灼热的呼吸像一团火烧在口唇之间，摇晃不定。他被烫人的温度引诱，放纵着火烧到更深处去。  
唇齿分开，他们相互靠在肩头喘息，像两棵挣扎着生长的树。樱井咬住对方的颈动脉，感受到真实的跳动，像从噩梦中醒来。  
松本的手从对方劲瘦的腰肢上撤开，“你还要去录口供。我不喜欢你的漱口水气味。”  
樱井挠了挠他的手心，“你跟我一起去。”  
“我在这里等你。”  
樱井拖长声调，并不想动。  
松本飞快地用双唇在他面颊上碰一下，“快去。”

上下眼皮打架，松本困倦得要睡着。两台手术，一颗炸弹，暴风雨和突如其来的停电，而这一天才过去一半。  
他想起手术台上被中断的记忆，炮弹在他手下随时可能炸开，他很飘忽，想同樱井讲几句话，又想在这里说遗言没有人听见也不会被记下。他一直预感不会发生爆炸，只有那一刻怀疑了自己。  
有人在梦中摩挲他的鬓角，触感熟悉，他脱离重力的控制，亲吻一片温热雾气，像说一句情话。  
他晕晕乎乎睁开眼，心想原来不是梦境。  
“你做得很好，”樱井拨开他汗湿的前发，“做得太好了，让我有点挫败。”  
松本在他唇间啄了一下，浅尝辄止犹嫌不足，又用舌尖触碰他饱满的唇峰。  
“我那时候想起你向我求婚，我们做了标记，戒指套上摘不下来，最后我们有没有接吻——却不记得了。不知道为什么想起这些，也许是因为你站在旁边。”松本停一停，樱井趁隙而入吻住他。是很凶猛的吻法，气息交缠就此很难分开。  
分开时樱井问他，想起来了吗。  
松本摇头。  
起了反应的下身贴在一起，他们在黑暗中无声对视一会儿，松本用脚尖碰了碰对方，“做起来可能会有点困难。”  
樱井在漆黑中摸索，拆了一支新的医用甘油，“我们好像刚进医院的实习生。”着急忙慌在储藏室做爱。  
松本捂住脸，想不到比这更狼狈的事了。  
润滑做得艰难，松本被润滑剂冷得打颤，手指毫无章法地在肠道里穿刺。Omega有湿润柔软的天赋，他从前没有做过这个，感到羞耻而焦急，甚至还有委屈。樱井贴着他的耳垂，用气声鼓励他，“还有很多时间。”他引导着松本互相抚慰与亲吻，让对方漏出清晰的呻吟，像一场久违的雨漫延。  
樱井想要抱住对方，松本扶在他胸膛上将他按倒，脸颊发烫。樱井看出他的意图与决心，牵住他覆到自己下身上去。  
松本不断抚弄着，腺液流进手心，他快要抓不住，于是握得更紧，想要留住眼前人。  
将对方送进自己身体比他想象中要难，他试着往下坐，没入头部时刺痛感明显，无论如何没法送到底。樱井也被夹得并不好过，松本动作温吞，带着他不紧不慢地磨，快感不上不下卡着。他拉住松本的手晃了晃，“再进去一点好不好？下面好难受。”  
樱井眨了眨眼撅起嘴，松本再没心思识破他装可怜的技法，心急地俯下身带着歉意吻他。  
松本咬牙，抬起对方的左腿再次让樱井埋进去，比前一次顺利。这是能进得很深的姿势，松本用力抽送，很快卸下力气软了腰。久不经情事，他快要到高潮了。  
而樱井表情尚有余裕，在他身体里仍然坚硬。松本面上汗水和泪水分不清，胡乱地抹一把，讲话时哭腔都煎熬，“还是不行——”  
“你辛苦了，”樱井起身吻他光滑的眼睑，“要奖励你。叫我的名字。”  
“翔くん。”松本眼睫挂着泪，如蝴蝶振翅，“我想起来了，是这样的感觉。”  
樱井选了传统的传教士体位，松本紧紧抱住他，身下变得又湿又热，承受对方的撞击，他想起春天的海潮。樱井在他身上起伏，情欲在朦胧黑暗中上升。

情爱过后松本很怕冷，情绪也很冷淡。樱井安抚他翘起的发尾，“我有过很艰难的时期。”  
松本嗯了一声，“你说过。”他想樱井从不轻易言及自己的痛苦，对他人太过温柔，对自己则是残忍。  
“我有时去做祷告。”  
“可你不信教。不虔诚者不会被眷顾。”  
他刚开始一团乱麻的新生活，过得暗无天日不修边幅，还深陷与爱人关系的死局中钻牛角尖。有信教的朋友热心想要帮他，而他不胜其扰，无奈之下被迫参与一次祷告。周围人肃穆缄默，作不可闻的耳语，有种庄严的神性。  
他对神明并无信仰，因而不能理解他人的虔诚。但在祝祷和忏悔中他得到平静，让樱井不得不思考神的存在。  
“宗教中的神祇让人能坦诚地相信与毫无保留去爱，从不离场，这是信者的力量之源。”樱井一顿，“对我而言，就是你。”  
松本一愣，“你有很多不曾告诉我的事。”  
“我说过，是你没有听见。”  
松本想他不能总是哭，显得他无能，没有神会哭。他张开双臂环住樱井的肩，“对不起。”  
樱井去听他的心跳如鼓，在风雨声中渐渐明亮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一部分提到的体位：https://i.loli.net/2019/08/12/WSACU3bViNkO5IF.jpg  
图来自アメトーク190510


	4. Gather ye rosebuds while ye may

水流冰凉，浸没手腕与脉搏。  
樱井翔想，也许他的血液也在变冷。  
松本润好心提醒他，水要漫出水槽了，不要浪费水。  
他在洗碗。  
松本接着说，不想洗也可以的，早点回去。  
樱井将洗涤剂倒进去，“没有的事。”  
晚餐是荞麦面，餐具上没有难以清洗的油污，但樱井用力擦干净一只碗，拿不说话的陶瓷出气。  
为什么松本润总是急着赶他走，他想不通。晚餐时气氛很好，松本的脚尖在桌底下撞到他的，一来一往四条腿缠在一起，松本半张脸藏在啤酒杯后面，一边看他一边笑，耳垂慢慢红透，看得他心猿意马。偏偏下了床就翻面孔，好像变成另一个人。  
松本刚洗完澡，在他一臂距离之外倒茶，人和茶都冒着热气。后颈线条绷紧，从松松垮垮的家居服里露出诱人弧度和他留下的新鲜红印。樱井忍不住伸出一双冷的手覆上去，他是想要吻松本润的。松本不动声色躲开了。  
樱井拎起一双筷子，问他，怎么不买洗碗机。  
“用不上，”松本正打开电视，很顺手抱起企鹅玩偶，靠在沙发里姿势舒展，“毕竟只有一个人的餐具，特地开洗碗机很浪费。”  
樱井闷头沉默几秒钟忽然讲，我以为你会喜欢洗碗机工作的声音。  
松本没再搭理他。  
樱井想，对方今天兴致不高，话讲得少。松本有位等待心脏移植的病人在名单上排队一年多，今天去世了。连环车祸连送了好几名伤者进来。他申请新的课题没被批准，理由是不够前沿。总之他兴致不高，话讲得少。

沥干最后一双筷子，松本转头跟他讲，我猜这集的凶手是穿西装戴眼镜那个人。  
他们每周都看八点钟的推理剧。樱井擦干手，说你不要剧透。  
“是我猜的，不算剧透，”松本转回去，“啊这个人撒谎了，凶手肯定是他。”  
“才说了不要剧透啊。”樱井走到他旁边，“你让一让我。”  
松本趴在沙发上，无言地看他一眼，没有想让他坐下的意图。樱井看准沙发边缘的空隙直接坐下去，挤到松本的手臂也不动如山，松本这才不情不愿收敛起来。  
“现在推理剧的固定套路，就是每个人都有嫌疑都撒谎，第一个被发现撒谎的都不是犯人，”樱井开始分析，“这个戴眼镜的人反而最先被排除。”  
松本反驳，现在也有第一个被排除嫌疑的角色最后是真犯人的套路。  
樱井笑了一下，拿走他的企鹅，讲我跟你打个赌好了。  
松本不说话了，想到他和樱井斗嘴打赌，从没有赢过。  
“テツ还给我。”  
テツ是松本新近给企鹅起的名字，和松本在追的周日多拉马中的角色同名。樱井问他为什么，松本说，“テツ听起来就是企鹅的名字。”  
电视剧进了广告时段，樱井去看松本，问他今年有没有做过体检。  
松本正在划手机，手指跳得飞快，“没有。”  
樱井说，这个月结束之前一定要交，周末一起去吧。  
松本不大擅长在樱井面前应付工作话题，让他心生不安，想起从前除了工作无话可讲的尴尬。他问樱井，这张照片是谁帮你照的。  
樱井看他将手机伸过来，停了两秒就抽走。是他上周去欧洲开会时拍的游客照，西装领带笔挺。樱井以为照得很好，当即发给松本，对话框很快显示出“已读”的字样，松本等几分钟发了一个看似可爱的贴纸。好敷衍。  
是过路的游客帮忙照的。  
是路人吗，只是路人吗，松本重复一遍，音量低得像自语。  
樱井想这是松本的习惯，同一个问题要问很多次，直到得到确信的答案，否则他只会一遍一遍重复下去。你爱我吗，你爱我吗，你爱我吗，樱井回答了很多次，他没察觉到松本何时找到确定的答案，也忘记从什么时候他不再问起。有一次樱井反问他，是喜欢还是爱呢，松本一愣，说我不知道。  
他也不知道。  
“只是路人而已。既然这么在意，你当时跟我一起去就好了。”  
樱井看到松本把脸埋进企鹅里，“拍得挺好看，随便问问而已。”  
是很好看，樱井知道对方把这张照片设置成了手机锁屏。  
我这次还见到一个人，樱井尽量说得轻描淡写，讲了一个名字，是松本那位想挖角他的同期。  
松本手指扣紧。  
“他说教授的位置留给你，条件可以再谈。”樱井问他，“你很想去吗？”  
松本当起鸵鸟，问他，你那么聪明，就不能当作不知道吗？  
樱井有点烦躁地站起来，“我只想知道你的想法。”松本从来直来直去，如今都学会避重就轻，他感到绝望，转念一想这类技巧说不定是从自己这里偷师，有如窒息得说不出话。  
松本一动不动，头顶从沙发靠背上露出来，像没有藏好的鸵鸟。他很久不出声，樱井心里到底委屈，又一向以为应该先服软，他拖长声音，“松润。”  
“松润？”

翌日有不少同僚得知松本润生病，看他仍着白袍在医局进进出出，报以猎奇目光。他受不了旁人看猴戏似的姿态，暗自埋怨起无辜的樱井翔。  
午休时间他躲在办公室，樱井拿着血管造影报告敲开他的门。  
松本看自己的病，面上保持得很冷静，“不稳定性心肌缺血，左前降支弥漫长病变，不能做导管治疗。”  
樱井在他看不见的地方握拳，“你怎么会这么年轻就得这个病？之前还完全没感觉到？”  
“你像激动的病人家属，讲这种外行话。”松本笑了。  
“难道我不是？”樱井较真。  
松本说，你是主治医生。他自顾自讲下去，只能做冠动脉搭桥了，又问樱井，最近是不是没空再加一台手术，没空也没关系的，可以等。  
他并不想听对方的回答。  
樱井手心嵌进指甲，痛感麻木，“这周就做，下午就送你去病房。”  
松本继续无知无觉讲，做微创小切口比较好，还想早点回来上班。提案被否决，樱井说，做开胸风险小。松本问，你是不是不行？  
空气里一股风雨欲来的气味。  
他本意不过是想开句玩笑。  
樱井的拳终于落下来，擦过他脸颊。樱井是不打人的。  
松本许多年没见过他面色如此严厉，上一次还是二十年前刚上高中，他随口抱怨学校无趣理不尽，不想再上学，樱井揪住他手腕对他吼，给我去上大学。  
二十年后的樱井生气不动明火，让他更害怕。樱井问，你既然是医生，知不知道自己有多危险？  
松本又一次晕倒在面前，几近让他吓出PTSD，变成持续几十年的噩梦。樱井送他到医院检查，整晚无法合眼，吓自己假如松本突发心肌梗塞，会如何不堪设想。松本反倒表现得没心没肺，好像生病的不是他，樱井被他气得眼眶发红，“你就不能为我考虑一下？”  
松本被对方神情惊到，再有什么狡辩的论调也说不出口。十多年前樱井有过手腕骨折的经历，刚开始做复健时拿笔写歪歪扭扭的字，害怕从此抓不住手术刀，眼泪越蓄越多，和握不住的笔一同掉在纸面上。松本和他十指交扣，亲吻樱井颤抖的眼睑，决心不再让这双他最喜欢的漂亮眼睛蒙上灰霾。  
“这里主治都做过微创小切口......也可以转介给别的医生。毕竟按医院规定，不能给家属做手术。”松本小心地试探。  
樱井一言不发。  
心外的医生结束午休，听见内间松本副教授办公室传出响动，接着面色铁青的樱井教授摔门而出，让实习医生替松本医生办住院手续。有人在樱井教授背后小声感叹，两位教授关系未免太差。

最终还是由樱井主刀，为松本做了开胸手术，术后要他静养。手术后第二天，生田上班摸鱼来病房找他聊天，说到他血管钙化程度到了很难做微创的地步。松本听到一顿，讲果然还是樱井比较聪明。  
很聪明的樱井善于阅读空气，医局里气氛诡异，人人看他都面露难色。樱井比了手势，众人沉默，他听见隔墙传来音量不算小的争论声。  
樱井问，“是松本医生和生田医生在讨论三尖瓣关闭不全的那位病人吗？”  
实习医生点头，看起来实在可怜，“......松本副教授说不能告诉您。”  
樱井推门进去。闲不住的松本坐在轮椅上和举着病历的生田争得脸红，“病人才十岁，做心脏移植太困难了。”  
生田见到樱井，识相地退出去，松本还在喊，“你再考虑一下。”  
樱井关上门。  
松本正要发作，樱井赶紧说，“实习生什么都没说。”松本撇嘴，“我回病房了。”  
“等一下，你还是要出院，”樱井在他背后若有所思，“回家静养。”  
松本用不可置信的眼神回看他，让他一个人待在家比受刑难熬。  
樱井耸肩，“我是主治，我说了算。”  
于是医局里关于樱井教授排挤清算松本副教授的传闻甚嚣尘上。

隔日樱井下班，被公寓管理员叫住，请他帮忙给松本带几个包裹。  
“松本医生下来一趟挺不方便，”管理员数了数面前的纸箱，“今天上上下下好几趟，有五六个他的包裹。”  
樱井搬着纸箱上楼，纸箱叠得很高，遮住了视线和他的脸。  
松本度过忙碌的一天。他组装了新的衣柜收纳已经过去的夏天的衣物，意外发现自己有多到用不完的纸袋，更换窗帘和沙发套，清理房间和电视录画，新买的扫地机器人不够智能，一直绕着他转圈。  
“我买了洗碗机，”松本语气平淡，“两个人用的。”  
樱井环顾四周摆设一新，“你无事可做，是不是很无聊？”

樱井带他去附近的宠物店，声称“有小动物陪着就不会无聊”。  
松本长了年纪，不如从前那么讨动物嫌，已经有猫猫狗狗能主动舔他的手，这让松本心花怒放。樱井注意着不能让松本兴奋过头劳累过度，一边和他讨论应该选择猫还是狗作为宠物。松本以前是犬派，近年看多身边朋友养猫，开始觉得猫也不错。樱井听店长讲猫当中美短算是黏人的一种，松本熟练地挠猫下巴让它玩自己的尾巴。樱井忽然问松本，是不是平时用手机看很多宠物视频，他举例，比如猫洗脸和散步。  
松本专注逗猫，随便应了两声当作回答。这让樱井产生一丝危机感——在吸引松本注意的方面，他可能比不上一只宠物，况且松本已经有了盆栽。  
“仓鼠也很好。”樱井别有用心，松本则在心里说，不能养仓鼠，已经有一只了。  
过了一个小时，松本面露遗憾同店长道谢，和樱井离开。  
樱井讲，其实可以挑不太容易掉毛过敏的动物来养。松本摇头，说我们都没什么时间陪动物，小动物岂不是很可怜。  
樱井为他说“我们”而感到窃喜，思维跳脱起来，“你以前很像小动物的。”  
松本皱眉，说听着不像好话。  
樱井讲十年前，松本的发型是看起来毛茸茸的满头卷发，当时松本苦练手术技巧，用二十盒猪心练手，满身腥气，没有动物敢接近，樱井有时揉他头发，手上也沾到内脏气味。  
松本笑着接过话，说以前是很笨的。

松本大病初愈，二宫带来震撼消息，他要结婚。  
结婚对象是他们同期的相叶医生，早早离开大学继承了家里的医院。松本有时过去做手术，因为相叶是熟人，不好收太多酬劳。二宫则不同，松本想数月前二宫调侃他去私营医院做手术挣外快，他反问二宫每次收相叶多少钱，二宫报了个数字，松本被二宫的道德底线和相叶的慷慨大方震惊，转念一想也是一个愿打一个愿挨。  
然而他还是惊讶，问二宫为什么结婚，不是每个人都能忍受所谓婚姻的束缚和不自由。二宫跟他算，结婚可以合理避税。  
天生浪漫主义的松本最后说，你们很实在，日子会好过。  
松本和樱井被实在的二宫老师请来准备婚礼事宜和布置礼堂，二宫客气地表示他们可以少给一份礼金。松本抱怨他们的人工劳动没那么便宜，二宫斜他一眼，说你还在病假期拿低薪，有钱赚要知足。  
还在休假中的松本无所事事太久，低价人工也做得卯足劲做得认真细致。他戴着口罩比较粉色和香槟色玫瑰，问樱井哪一种更亮眼。刚送走神父的樱井诚实回答，分辨不出来。  
松本看着两种分不清的颜色打了个喷嚏，接近五感混乱。樱井开了瓶水递过去，松本问跟乐队联系了吗，定了哪一套曲子。樱井说是没那么古典的一套——只要没有游戏主题曲，对这对来说都差不多。松本就感叹，婚礼是办给外人看的。  
樱井小声说了句什么，他没听清，接着樱井很郑重地说，“松本润。”  
松本有了很不好的预感，“你等一下。”  
来不及了。  
“从今以后，我愿意陪伴你渡过疾病和难关，对你忠实坦诚，和你相互扶持、同甘共苦，你愿意葬进樱井家的坟墓 ——”樱井举起一枚熟悉指环。  
“等一下、等一下，”松本慌忙地阻止樱井，“不可以，全都不对。”  
“你用结婚誓词和以前用过的蹩脚俏皮话拼成求婚词，拿着我还给你的戒指，你的T恤落了灰，我还在因为花粉过敏打喷嚏。”这不是惊喜，是惊吓。  
“何况这不是打游戏，打输了还能读存档从之前的地方开始。”  
“我不懂你在说什么。”樱井一派清明，“你想浪费时间？我们浪费好几年。”  
松本想他平生最讨厌聪明人装傻，他还在暧昧中犹豫不决，樱井已经推他一把，不得不做决断。  
“是喜欢还是爱呢。”松本想换个角度，“你并不需要怜悯或者补偿我，我也不希望几个月几年之后你和我吵到不可开交，突然醒悟过来家中需要有个在上幼稚园的小孩。”  
“你能爱一个人十多年吗？”樱井打断他。  
不能——松本改口，我不知道。  
“我可以。”樱井抓住他套上戒指，指环卡得很紧，他有点不耐烦，“是喜欢还是爱，答案告诉过你很多遍。你不问，我以为你知道。”  
松本眨眼，透明地穿过他们共度的二十年，眼前人似曾相识。时间不断重复自身，像他们可以从头来过。


End file.
